Daughter of Thor
by LooneyWriter
Summary: She never knew, neither did he knew. Emily has been searching for the truth about her father for as long as she could remember,once she finds the truth. Answers only lead to more questions. Sometimes knowing the truth isn't always the safest thing to know
1. Prologue: The Dream

**A/N: Alright so this is an idea I randomly came up with at school after seeing the Avengers four times in a row.Now I know there may be someone who disagrees with my fanfic, cause they'll go in the way of the original Thor comics and prove me wrong and that it's nearly impossible for this story to happen, blah, blah, blah. Well they don't call this version of writing _fan_fiction for nothing! Look I'm going in the way of the movies and my imagination. I just don't want there to be no mean reviews correcting me. I know very well of what the storyline of the Thor comics go, and I'm learning more about Thor and the Avengers themselves, so I'm learning as I go, and so I'll be correcting whatever I need and will revise. I'm a Avengers fanand I'll do what all I can to make this as original as I can, even though many can see how this could never happen. Overall, I hope you guys enjoy it, and please don't be rude or too mean. And to not critize on my idea, after all this is a _fan_fic. So enjoy! I dedicate this story to ZyllaKat! A new member to and is a friend of mine in real life! **

**Well, hope you guys enjoy, and like I said, no critizing my idea, just the way I write, now you may comment and such on it and ask questions and make suggestions. I'm open to those anytime, just don't be too negative or rude or you'll be ignored. I hope you guys enjoy my story and will review and check out ZyllaKat once she gets some stories up!**

**Prologue: **

_They were lying there in the pasture of some unknown location. It was late at night, the moon was full and the stars covered the night sky. The two were observing the stars, one man and one woman. I only recognize the woman. She was beautiful, young, and intelligent. How I knew this? She was my mom. _

_As for the man, he was very muscular and handsome. With long blonde hair that reached the end of his neck. Wearing a gray shirt with blue jeans and a black leather jacket. He looked strangely familiar, but he still remained unnamed. He looked up to the sky and spoke to my mother. I couldn't make out what he was saying. It all came out in a mumble, but I could see the attentive look my mother gave him. With her eyes focus on him and his mouth and the words he spoke. Whatever he was talking about must have been very intriguing._

_Could this be him? The man I've searched a majority of my life searching and wanting to meet? My father...Is he? Is he?_


	2. Ch1: Is he?

**A/N: I forgot to mention that there are spoilers in this fanfic!  
**

**Chapter 1:**

"Is he? Is he?"

"Em.. Emily!" I heard my mom shout, shaking me aggressively awake.

"Ah!" I woke up in a flash as if lightning struck me awake, so bad to were I fell off my bed.

"Em! Are you alright, sweetie?" Mom asked half concerned and half laughing.

"Yeah...I'm alright." I assured.

"Had that dream again?"

"Yes."

She softly smiled at me. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out."

"But all I know is what you've already told me." I claimed making my way to the bathroom.

"By the way, are you positive you don't know anything else about him?"

"Must you ask me that every day?"

"Well, put it like that and it sounds annoying. Consider it as a reminder to tell your father-less daughter anything about him if you ever remember anything." I reasoned.

"But yet reminders are just as annoying as questions." She claimed as she leaned against the bathroom door frame and watched me comb my blonde hair that reached the end of my neck.

"But both are helpful though." I insisted.

My mom sighed. "I'm sorry, Em. All I remember I've told you already."

Which was that he: A) has long blonde hair like me. B) Means a lot to certain people, and C) I reminded her a lot of him.

I finished combing my hair and I put it up in a ponytail. Then I slipped on a plain dark blue shirt and blue jeans. I rushed downstairs, jumping over the last step and into the kitchen.

"Do you think he could be the guy from my dream?" I grabbed a apple from the bowl and took a bite from it.

"Well, tell me about this guy in your dreams."

"He has long blonde hair, like you said he would. He's very muscular looking, pecks and such. He had the most radiant blue eyes. He wore a gray shirt and blue jeans." I explained. "You and him were in a pasture at night looking at the night sky. He spoke to you, but I couldn't make out what he said." I added.

"I wish nothing more than too meet him, cause if you say I remind you of him, I'd like to know the man I remind you of."

Mom smiled. "I know, trust me I wish the same, but when we left. I couldn't stop him. I've tried to communicate with him, but it never happened."

"Did you two get along? He didn't leave cause you guys were fighting did he?" I asked, observing such drama on TV and some of my peers have gone through the same fate.

"Oh, no. Not at all. Him and I had a very great connection and we got along fine."

We were silent for a moment. I took several bites of my apple. Wondering what to say next.

"Mom, out of all the things you told me about my dad." I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Then why haven't you told me something as simple as his name?"

She bit her lower lip and her eyes shot around the room as if looking for a way out. For something to help her avoid the question.

"Because, you wouldn't believe me. If I told you his name, you'd think I'm lying and...Look I can't talk about this right now I gotta head to the observatory. I'll explain when I get home." With that she grabbed her purse and car keys and headed out the door.

I stood there just shaking my head. My mom may have escaped my question...this time...


	3. Ch2: A Connection

**Chapter 2:**

"**It's been fourteen years since the day Manhattan was attacked by some unknown extraterrestrials and the day we came to know Earth's most mightiest heroes. Also known as the Avengers." **

It was a Saturday and there was nothing else better to on the TV than to watch the news. They were discussing about the fourteenth year anniversary of the Avengers and their heroic deed. The News crew shot a picture of the extraordinary group of people. One man in a red, white, and blue striped suit. Captain America. Another in a Iron suit covered in colors of red and gold. Iron Man. Next was a huge muscle bounded green monster. Hulk. Also there were these two spies a man and a woman. Hawkeye and Black Widow. Last, I saw a man wearing armor and a long red cape...he had long blonde hair and radiant blue eyes...

"Oh my g-" I couldn't believe the connection I just made.

The man on the screen was the same as the man in my dream (except for the attire he wore) could it be...?

Could it be that I'm the daughter of one of the Avengers? Thor? The Thunder of God? A name to match the face and a face to match the name.

I wonder what Mom would think about my little connection? She'll probably think I'm crazy and have completely lost it. Maybe I'll be right, and that she'll finally come forward. If I am right, I would apologize to her. I really shouldn't blame her from keeping who my dad was a secret, cause how were you supposed to explain to your kid that their dad's a god?

No wonder she said I wouldn't believe her if she told me his name. I just couldn't believe it, that out of all these years I've wondered about my dad and now all of a sudden it just hits me.

I am crazy, there's just no way Thor could be my dad. I mean even if my mother was willing to learn more about him and his world and all about the Nine Realms. My mom practically lives off of that belief. Meeting Thor, was a huge breakthrough in her research. Yes, she's told me things about Thor and the Nine Realms, but she told me them to get me to sleep, they were tales.

Anyways, My mom and Thor were just friends though, right? There was practically hardly anytime for them too...too...g-get together...right?

Unless, they got together while Thor came back to Manhattan to help fight with the Avengers, or to return Loki back to Asgard. Then in the aftermath, returned the tesseract and Loki back to Asgard where they both belonged. Thor could have used the tesseract to go back to Earth to my mom. I'm not sure, but it's a hunch.

Why do answers to so many wondered about questions, only make up more questions?


	4. Ch3: The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 3:**

I heard the car door slam and look to see my mom coming up the driveway. I sighed how was I going to tell her my little discovery. Only Lord knows the many reactions she can form.

"Em, I'm home, and I think we need to talk."

What a way to greet your daughter after sneaking out the door to avoid her question, and now...six hours and fourteen years later she decides it's time to sit down and talk?

I look over the sofa cushion to see her place her purse and keys on the table. As she comes walking toward me and sits down beside me. We were silent, until she decided to speak up.

"I know, I haven't told you everything you deserve to know about your father, but I'm sorry. It's just hard to explain to your kid that...That their dad is a-a-"

"-God?" I stepped in so she wouldn't have to struggle.

"How did-Who told you?" She asked.

"TV." I answered solemnly. "They had a little celebration in memory of the Avengers. I saw him with the others and recognized him as the man from my dream and he matched your description of him somewhat and it was just a hunch, and I first thought of it being completely...unbelievable theory, but looking back on all you and him been through...and by your reaction...I guess I wasn't mistaken?"

"No, you weren't. Once he brought Loki back to Asgard he used the tesseract to come see me. That's when it happened. When I woke up the next morning he was gone, but he left a note saying he'll return once again. He's not sure when, but he'll do whatever he can in his power." She told me.

"I've wanted to tell you many times, but just could never find the right words." She claimed.

I smiled. "It's alright, Mom. I understand, I'm sorry for being a bit demanding and such. I was just very curious and eager."

She smiled back at me and leaned me into a hug as she kissed my head.

"All is forgiven, Em." She assured releasing me from the embrace.

"Now I just want to meet him."

"I know you do Em. But sadly I'm afraid he doesn't even know you exist. It's been several years since your father returned to me again...and who knows when he'll return again." She explained.

I nodded. "I figured, but you'd think in fourteen years they would have built some sort of replacement for the Bifrost."

"I know, maybe some day." She got off the couch and started unpacking some files. "Oh and by the way don't mention any of this at school, cause words get around. And that's all I need is for S.H.I.E.L.D to come confiscate you because your the daughter of Thor."

"No problem." My mom's worries were sometimes things I never took in consideration of fretting over. I had no friends hardly, and I sorta prefer my life as a loner.

Now, my mind started rolling about my dad and his back story and such.

What he calls his life story. Is known as myths and legends to other men. Tales told by mothers and fathers to get their children to shut their eyes at night. Stories told around the campfire. Though to him it's his life story and youth. To me, it was my family history, well on my dad's side anyways.

"Hey Mom when does the library close?" I asked.

"Not for another six hours, why?"

I got off the couch and was heading toward the door. "You don't mind if I go down there and do some, some uh, studying?"

I could hear her chuckle softly. "No, I don't, but be here an hour before they close."

"Alright, be back an hour before they close." I called walking out the door and heading to the library.


	5. Ch4: Research

**Chapter 4:**

I had no idea there were so many books on Asgard and it's warriors. Not to mention how they were the realm to somewhat keep peace between all the other Nine Realms. Mom was right, there were other worlds other than ours and each one was different from the last. My father is the son of Odin whose the king of Asgard. Of course there was Loki too, my father's younger adopted brother. Loki turned out to actually be the son of Laufey, King of Jotunheim, the inhabitation for the Frost Giants.

The two realms have been in battle with one another for centuries. Odin tried regaining peace with them by adopting Loki, who was ashamed by his father for not being born the "Giant's size". When it came time for Thor to become the new King. His ceremony was rudely interrupted by some Frost Giants trying to steal back their force of power that had the ability to freeze everything and anything in it's path.

Though they didn't get away with it, but this outraged Thor (or my father) believing they were wanting to start a war and disagreed with the fact that Odin wasn't going to do anything about the break in. Father's arrogance got the better of him, and that's what lead him to his banishment from Asgard and took away his power in the process. Meaning someone could have had the power of Thor right after he was banished.

I'm sure glad he claimed back Mjolnir and his powers, they rightfully belonged to him. After all, there are people out there far worse than my father. He gained his powers back, by making a sacrifice, in which he gives up his life for the citizens of New Mexico. Which was threatened by the machine known as The Destroyer. It was sent by Loki to kill my father, cause while he was on Earth. Loki took the throne as King of Asgard once Odin fell into the odinsleep (a state of unconsciousness? I'm guessing. Oh wait...it says it's known as the sleep of life...okay)

Soon though, Thor regained his power and came back to Asgard and put an end to Loki. Even if it meant destroying the Bifrost the one way to transport to other realms. Like the realm of Midgard, the Realm that's home to Earth. I wonder if he thinks about my mom at all. I'm pretty sure he does, she was one of the few to help him on Earth.

I wonder what he'll think about me? I know he doesn't know I exist, or does he? Ugh, more questions less answers. Either way, I want to make him proud, cause it's not every day you realize your the Thunder God' daughter. Besides isn't every daughter supposed to make their folks proud?

Hm, I wonder what it's like, I always had a feeling I was a Daddy's Girl, just need the Daddy. Right, I need him. I know who he is, but it doesn't mean he's here with me in fact, he's far, far, far, far away from here.

Oh well, all that matters is that I know who he is right? Right. I guess, ugh, I gotta get going. I headed out the library and started walking home.

* * *

As I got closer to my house, the clouds started covering the sky. The clouds turned a dark gray almost blackish color, and the wind started picking up and it was blowing furiously. I got to my front door and turned the knob once a lightning struck and I rushed inside the house...


	6. Ch5: Look What the Thunder Rolled In

**Chapter 5:**

"I don't recall them saying anything about a thunderstorm." My mom commented, looking outside the window as she cleaned the dishes.

"Me neither, I guess it was a last minute storm." I insisted.

"I guess." She replied with a shrug bringing her attention back to the dishes.

We were silent for a moment, as I laid down on the couch, doing some channel surfing. There wasn't hardly anything good on at this hour, so I just switched it back over to the news.

"Maybe you should head to bed." Mom said as she sat on the armrest of the couch.

"I'm fine right here." I stated.

"Come on, Em. Go to bed."

"Can't I sleep here?"

"Em, I'm not-" The door bell rang, interrupting her sentence. She got up to see who it was. Who could it possibly be outside during a storm like this?

Last thing I heard was a door opening and her gasping and almost on the verge of crying.

"Mom!" I got up and rushed to the front door. "Mom who..." I looked at the visitor. A man who was holding Mom in a warm embrace. His strong arms wrapped tenderly around her. He had long blonde hair and radiant blue eyes. Wearing a navy shirt and black jeans. He was all too familiar.

The storm started settling the moment I saw him. Now only light showers were pouring down. I allowed the man and Mom in. Mom started drying her eyes and started calming down. I could tell by the sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her face she was crying tears of joy. Of seeing him again.

"E-Emily, this, this, is Thor."

I smiled at him, and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Emily." I introduced myself to my father. I knew, but he doesn't, or at least I think he doesn't. I took a look at my mom and I noticed her nodding slowly at me approvingly. Saying that I was doing a good job at taking things nice and slow with him, and not rushing him with new information.

He smiled and took my hand in his. His hands were soft to my surprise, but I could feel bits of roughness in some parts of the texture within his skin. His hold was strong but gentle. It was then I realized, he was practically just a big mixture of tough and sweet, rough and soft, and strong and gentle. Which is never a bad mixture.

Leaning my hand closer to his pursed lips, I could feel his warm breath against my knuckles and then his smooth soft lips upon my skin. Such small gesture, so many emotions rushing through me.

I smiled back at him kindly. Hoping he doesn't see my slight reddened cheeks.

"So, uh, Thor...what are you doing here?" I asked. Trying to start a friendly conversation.

"I came to visit. We were able to use the power of the tesseract to re-build the Bifrost." He explained taking a seat on the couch.

"The moment it was fixed I wanted to come to Earth, and see you again, Jane. Like I promised." He stated smiling over at Mom who was beside him just on the other side of the couch. Bending over the top of the couch cushion.

"And you always keep your promises.." She said softly smiling.

"I try." He insisted.

She giggled slightly.

They did make a pretty cute couple.

"Emily, what is your relation with Jane?" He asked.

At first I was confused at his question. The way he asked it, it was different, his form of speech. It took me awhile to understand his question, but I got it as soon as he said it.

"Oh, um, I, uh. I'm uh, uh," I looked at my mom for an answer. "I-I'm her..-"

"-Daughter?" He guessed.

I got wide-eyed. "Yes, sir. H-How did you know?" I asked.

"When the Bifrost was broken. I would ask the Gatekeeper daily what Jane was up too. He told me everything that happened ever since my last visit." He smiled. As if proud of himself for out smarting us.

"So, you know I'm your daughter,"

He nodded. "And, even though I'm only going by what the Gatekeeper told me. I'm proud to have such a daughter as you. I'll teach you everything you need to know about Asgard and all the Nine Realms."

By the sound of his voice he seemed just as excited as me. "I can't wait. I'm just so happy to finally meet you for the first time." I exclaimed.

"I feel the same way."

I smiled back up at him, I couldn't fight the urge anymore. I opened my arms wide open and wrapped them around him and hugged him. He was pretty buff and thick, but I didn't care. It was a big moment for me! When he returned the embrace only made it more worth it. I felt a pair of lips kiss the top of my head.

Looking around past his waist, I saw Mom smiling toward us. Glad to see we were getting along. I guess she was worried I was going to yell at him asking why hasn't he returned to Earth or why he was no where around during a majority of my life.

Unlike the girls that do act like that I understood my father's situation. Come on, even as mortals we got to imagine being the God of Thunder, and traveling from different worlds to protect them, and to come help out the Avengers when the Earth's being attacked. We don't have to be immortal gods and goddesses to know that it's understanding if he's not around as much as we'd like.

I release him from my surprised embrace. I chuckle nervously. "S-Sorry, just got caught in the moment."

He laughed, but patted me on the shoulder. "It's fine, it's perfectly fine, Em."

I smiled calling me by the nickname my mom given me. He really has been checking up on us while he was in Asgard.

"Em, it's fixing to be one in the morning. Shouldn't you be heading to bed?"

"Oh, alright Mom..." I started heading my way to the stairs, before going back to say:

"Good night Mom, good night...D-Father!"

With that I was off to bed, after discovering who my dad was and then finally meeting him for the first time. Could really make you feel tired, sometimes. Oh well, I guess this is time for me to close my eyes, and dream of my new future. Since I now know who my dad is, I feel like I now know another half of me...


	7. Ch6: Father and Daughter Quality Time

_**A/N:**** OMG! Thank you guys soooooooooo much! The reviews, the hits, the alerts, and the favorites! I-I'm just so overwhelmed with happiness! Bless You Guys!**_

_**15 Reviews! 4,123 Hits! 20 Faves! And 29 Alerts! Thank you guys soooooooooo much! I tried my best with this chapter, so I apologize for any OOC-ness and such I'll try my best, and I'll correct myself. Also I had this strange idea of creating daughters for the other Avengers (such as from the movie instead of comics, I'm not fully informed about Avengers, but I do know the main ones, particularly the ones from the Movie.)**_

_**So anyways, what do you guys think of that? I already came up with names for them XD XD So anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and thank you guys again! Peace! And God Bless!**_

**Chapter 6:**

I woke up to the sun's bright beaming rays that landed straight on my eyelids. Propping myself up and stretching my arms and legs. I got out of bed and put on a tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts. Put my hair up in it's usual ponytail, and head down stairs.

Not even taking a second thought if my parents were awake yet, just assuming. I soon see my assumption was confirmed as I see a brunette-like haired woman wearing a t-shirt and jeans; cooking over the stove.

_Where is he? Where's Father? _I went further down past the last few steps.

"Morning Emily. Have a seat." Mom said over her shoulder. I smiled over at my father seating on the end of the table. No one has ever sat there. Mom and I would just sit on the sides, to were we faced each other. Glad to see someone sitting there, and it being my father.

He was eating his breakfast as I sat there next to waiting on my own meal.

Mom walked over to me and sat my platter before me.

"Be careful," Mom warned. "Don't sit too close. He may eat your plate before you can even get a morsel."

I laughed softly, that was probably true. Besides how else were you supposed to keep your super strength up? He too was laughing along, in a hardy kinda laugh.

As I began to eat I started thinking of all Father and I were going to do, since it was pretty obvious we had some catching up to do.

I sorta hate how I'm having to call him Father, it just seems so...so uptight and sophisticated. Though I can't blame that, after all he does come from royalty and such, but in my thoughts I'll call him Dad and when I speak to him or about him I'll call him Father how about that?

Once breakfast was over. I suggested I take _Dad_ to the library, so he maybe can help me out on what all I know about him and Asgard, and to see if these books I found yesterday were real or just pieces of fiction from a author who was interested but not too interested to learn the truth.

He admitted, he was surprised to find the information very accurate. When we re-read some parts, he would add some of his own input on the topic. Either it was on his banishment or his battle between Loki and him.

"Do you still love your brother?" I asked.

"Yes, and not a day goes by that I don't feel guilty."

"Why?"

"Because, I feel as though his motivation to attack Asgard and Midgard was jealousy and vengeance over me. Making him crave attention and control over innocent people. Leading him to become the God of Mischief. He sure lives up to his name. Now he'll do anything to rule and stand above all. Particularly me."

He was silent for a moment. Closing his eyes for awhile. I could tell he was looking back on those memories between him and Loki.

I sighed in relief, not sure what to say. "So...do you believe I may have powers like you?" Which was an honest question, I was pretty curious.

He nodded. "Anybody with Asgardian blood within them possess a certain power and/or a weapon to wield."

"Hm, I wonder what mine could be.."

"Well that just depends on you."

We were silent for a moment. Then he suggested we leave and go to a somewhat less public place to discuss more about Asgard and such. Before people thought we were crazy in believing. Even though you'd think people would believe now, but there are still those non-believers. I guess some people just refuse to believe, even if there are times when the proof is right in front of them.

"What was it like?" I asked. "Landing on Earth. And meeting my mom, Selvig, and Darcy?"

He smiled. "My whole perspective on life and war changed. You can say."

"I was banished due to my arrogance, and still having the heart of a warrior and not a King. I remember wanting to win a war and be successful like my father once was, but it all got to my head."

I nodded understandingly and smiling up at him as well.

He told me how when he landed he felt something metal, and his face hitting the hard glass of a car window, before plummeting to the ground. How he blanked out in confusion, but when he opened his eyes. Dad saw her. Jane Foster, my mom. Describing how he really didn't feel affection toward Mom or any of the mortals. Until he spent sometime with Mom when she took them to the sight were Mjolnir landed. Since S.H.I.E.L.D not only investigated Mjolnir, but they took my mom's equipment as well.

Though it was after that, and when him and her were on top of her RV and looked up at the stars. The night he answered her everything she wished to know. Both fascinated by each other. Then it came to the day he claimed back his powers by sacrificing himself to the Destroyer. Bidding my mother farewell and promising to return, after dealing with Loki back in Asgard.

"I could see the sadness within her eyes. I could tell she didn't want me to leave, but she knew I had no choice. Before I could even register her wrapping her arms around my neck. She kissed me, with so much passion and content. I can't recall the last time I've been kissed like that before. If I've ever been kissed like that before to begin with..."

I sorta giggled at that, I could picture some of the goddesses swoon over him. It was a picture all too clear for me.

Lastly, he spoke of the battle between him and Loki. How he threatened to pay Mom a "little visit". Considering she was the main person to help change Dad into a different, but better man. Less dangerous and less arrogant. In order to stop Loki from killing off the Frost Giants, and from harming Mom. Dad destroyed the Rainbow Bridge and the Bifrost.

"My brother fell with the rest of the carnage. My father and I both mourned. But I mourned over both him and your mother. I couldn't get her off my mind..." Then he turned to me and smiled, for he was looking down on the sidewalk.

"Then again, I didn't want to. I asked the Gatekeeper what she was up to, and always told me there's hope and that'll I'll see her again."

I smiled in amazement. "He was right, you would. And you did. But then you had to immediately come back."

"Right, but I would ask again, and again daily. To see what your mother was up to. And when the Gatekeeper told me about you. I-I was at lost for words. Made me feel the ever more eager to come back to Earth."

"I just can't express how..how..happy I feel to finally meet you...Meeting you is like knowing that other half of me...I-I've never known.."

He let out a proud belly laugh. "You'll know who you are one hundred percent soon enough, Em."

I smiled lovingly at him, loving how he used my nickname that Mom had always used. He caught on fast.

"You'll know soon enough."


	8. Ch7: Planned Trip to Earth

**Chapter 7:**

_**Somewhere far from Earth and the Realm Midgard itself. On an unknown planet of a realm unknown.**_

_So, he has a daughter. _

Born with her father's strength and her mother's scientific intelligence. A concoction of two life forms: human and god. She may have a strength for knowledge, but she lacks knowing her own self...and how powerful she is.

She doesn't even know her own power, or her own weapon that she would wield. It's up to me to make sure that will never happen. Her weapon may not be a hammer, but a whip full of master proportions.

Can whip the wind and slice anything in it's path in half. She knows little of what all she's capable of. It's up to me, to make sure she never learns her true calling. For it'll only mean Earth will become less vulnerable, and we can't have that.

The whip: Torson is located somewhere on Earth. Just as I feared it was closer to her than ever, and I know the moment my minions and I come to retrieve it, she'll gain her power.

That does it! I shall go to Earth on my own. I'll be disguised as any other ordinary mortal, and I'll go and retrieve Torson, before that daughter of Thor realizes who she is and has a chance to even see Torson.

I refuse to wait any longer and fight with my mind against all the possible consequences that may happen, when I haven't even took one step of action to learn any mistakes to revise.

Then it's settled. I'll head to Earth at dawn.

_**A/N: Sorry for this humiliatingly short chapter, I was sorta running out of stuff for the bad guy to say, so yeah no worries there'll be longer chapters in the future so please excuse this short one, I've been having writer's block lately and this was all I could produce. Please excuse this, thanks. Hope you enjoyed it! Review! Thanks again! **_


	9. Ch8: Changes and Strangeness

**Chapter 8:**

Today seemed different than the others. The sky was so gray it was black. You could hardly see the sun as it tried to fight a ray through the dark clouds.

Other than the weather, I felt strange myself. Ever since I met my dad. All of a sudden I felt myself toughening up, like something or someone just built a work of armor over me. No one was going to push me around or take advantage of me. Like I used to let them do to me. I let them tease me, judge me, and take advantage of me.

As they rumored about me, I just stuck my head closer into my book I would be reading. As they copied my answers I'd roll my eyes and pretend to not notice them, no matter how hard it is to do so. The girls would tease about my hair. Calling me "Blondie". As well as ask how was I so smart, when I should be so stupid. Well, it takes a stupid person to identify a smart one, as I put it in my mind to try and keep my pride intact and ignore the naysayers.

Oh my gosh, I-I've never thought like this before. I feel so strange, yet it feels perfect. It feels comforting, warm, and soft. Just, so right. I guess my assumption was correct, about when I met my dad I would also get to meet another side of me I never knew. Little did I know it would change me, but it was probably for the best. Since it feels best.

I feel my heart harden, but still remain open toward those I love. Which only leads to my parents. I wonder about the Asgardian side of my family and if my grandparents will accept me. Surely they'll be surprised that their son mated with a mortal, unless they knew about his feelings toward her since the beginning. Again, more answers only leads to more questions. I guess it's safely fair to assume they knew. I'm not sure as a matter of fact, but it's a safe assumption.

I sigh as I look out my window, the sun still straining to release a ray through the darkening clouds. I wonder what is leading to this strange weather. Could it be that someone from another world, another realm perhaps is arriving to Earth? Much like that lightning and thunder storm when Dad arrived to Earth. By the looks of those clouds, though. I could tell this person (if it was a person for that matter) was up to nothing good.

When Dad and I arrived back home the other day, while Dad was busy. Mom took me aside and told me of how she didn't want me to get all too worked up and interested in my powers. I questioned her. She said she was only speaking in the matter of protecting me and keeping me from leaving her. She worries of S.H.I.E.L.D and them arriving to take me for examination and her never seeing me again.

"_I am barely able to withstand the absences of your father. I can't bare not being able to see you everyday. I couldn't live like that."_

After she told me that, even after hearing her sudden plea for me to obey her. I took a second thought and wondered wouldn't it be better if I went to S.H.I.E.L.D? I bet they understand more about me and what half of myself is capable of more than she does. Although I can't help but feel what Mom feels. I wouldn't be able to withstand not seeing her either. How I was able to live through without a father all these years was by her keeping him a secret. For no one truly knows the schedule of a God.

With these new personality traits taking their toll on me and transforming me into a tougher, stronger, and probably better person as I speak of them. I sit here on this cushion placed in front of my window as I look out at the world. I see friends arrive at other friend's houses. Grandparents visiting and their children and their grandchildren, and groups of girls walking down the sidewalk. Which gets my mind on another thought. I wonder if there's other girls out there like me...

Offspring to some of the world's most mightiest heroes. Maybe even if their mother too kept the identity of their father's secret until a certain age and they tell them, or they're like me and too determined to wait any longer for such time and figure it out for themselves. Heck, maybe their mom was too proud of themselves they got laid by one of the Avengers and taking partial credit in the raising of an Avenger's kid. To keep their dad a secret.

I'm getting bored just sitting here with my thoughts, I ought to go stretch my legs out, I'll go for a walk.

I can't help but smile at the small little scene I see as I walk down the stairs and see two of the most important people in my life spending some time together. With my dad's strong arm wrapped tenderly and firmly around her shoulders, and my mom's head laying comfortably on his chest.

It felt good seeing the two together, I didn't want to take up all my dad's attention. I was still smiling about them as I made my way through the living room, the kitchen, and finally outside. I left a note on the counter telling them were I went in case I wasn't back when they needed me.

As I slowly started walking down the sidewalk, the black clouds started fading away. The sun was finally able to work it's rays through the clouds. It started looking like a regular day, with the sun shining and no clouds in sight. What was the cause for that odd transformation, why wasn't it a regular sky before? I don't know...

Oh well, the weather does as it pleases, might as well not question Mother Nature.

I feel a pair of eyes upon me. I''m being watched by someone it feels. I turn around to see no one, just people walking the sidewalk minding their own business. Somethings not right, I can feel it, but seeing it is the problem.

Whoever owned the pair of eyes was up to no good. Just to clarify that it's not a loved one whose been descended to the heavens looking after me. Besides the only family or loved ones I have our my parents.

Then I see a man, who has the characteristics to stand out of the usual crowds that walk the sidewalks. He had long dark raven black hair. There was one light blue streak running down one of his bangs. I've seen dyed hair before, but that one streak was an unfamiliar style, but I don't have doubts that it will become the new thing.

He even wore a long black leather jacket as if he couldn't look mysterious enough. Either way, there was something about this peculiar stranger that interested me...He swerves his head left and right and then he darts his black eyes at me. I felt frozen in place, I couldn't breathe. Literally choking me with his eyes as if they were daggers. Just as if they were inches away from cutting my neck open.

He snapped me a grin. I couldn't help but notice fangs. Who or what is this guy? A vampire enthusiasts, or just some guy strutting the new form of goth.

When he turns his head back to the direction he was heading. He starts walking toward that direction. I wonder where he's off too?

_Curiosity killed the cat._ As most would say, and my reply would be: "But satisfaction brought him back."

I slowly started following the stranger, maybe he's just some tourist who lost his way. No, he look to odd to even be a tourist or just some guy rolling on by. He was here for something, or someone. On a mission, and was determined to complete it. Though what is it? What's his business here? Little did I know how one reason he was here, was because of me...


End file.
